Shut up Hermione
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: Harry shuts Hermione up the only possible way


**Hermione be quiet**

_**Ok this is another Harry/Hermione fic. Can you tell I like the pairing? Lol anyway this is another one-shot I hope you enjoy it and please review. Luv pennypie xoxo**_

"Tell her."

"Ron I can't it will ruin our friendship."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't but you've gotta take a chance."

"Okay I will tomorrow I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die."

"I cross my heart and hope that Voldemort gets me if I lie."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"That's not even funny."

Harry Potter fought back a smile as his best friend Ron Weasley stood and glared at him. They were talking about of all things their other best and only female friend Hermione Granger. The dilemma was that Harry had developed a crush on the bushy haired girl over the last few years but she wasn't so bushy haired any more. In fact her hair now f ell down her back in beautiful curls.

"Harry, HARRY!"

"Huh? What the fu-?"

"Sorry just had to get you back to reality, you zoned out there mate." Harry blushed and flopped down onto the sofa. Ron sat on the chair opposite with a smirk on his face.

"What is that smirk for Ron?"

"Just thinking, if you don't tell 'Mione then I will."

"Ronald Weasley you wouldn't dare."

"Ooh use of full names harsh." Ron shot sarcastically back at his dopily grinning best friend.

Harry shook his head and stuck his tongue out at the red head. He sighed and looked at the fire; the crackling flames reminded him of Hermione's sparkling ey- aargh. Harry ran his hands through his messy raven hair frustratedly; He couldn't get his mind off Hermione. It surely wasn't healthy to be thinking about her this much. He decided that maybe if he attempted some boring homework it might help get his mind off her. So he went up to the dorms and got some parchment, a quill, ink and his history of magic book. He had an essay to write about the rebellion of the giants. Harry frowned and got to work, he thought he was making progress until he realised that he had just read the same line six times. He threw the quill down.

"This is bloody hopeless." Harry shouted startling Ron out of his dozing demeanour.

"What is bloody hopeless?"

"Trying to write this essay, I blame Hermione!"

"Why do you blame me?" Came the sweet and slightly offended voice of their best friend Hermione Granger.

"Because you weren't here to help me."

"Well now Harry really I think that you should be able to do your homework without my help by now."

"Why? I thought you liked helping us are you telling me you don't want to help us."

"Harry Potter I never meant that and you know it. Why you are the most arrogant, annoying, incompetent-"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"What did you just tell me? You think that you're the boss of everyone? Is that it? You think you can boss me around just because I'm your best friend? I won't take that Harry why, why, why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione trailed off as Harry was staring deeply into her eyes with a look that she had never seen before.

Before Harry knew what he was doing he was stroking his thumb across Hermione's face and cupping her chin with his other hand. He then leaned forward fully expecting to be slapped halfway but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Hermione's lips crash against his. There was an instant spark of electricity between them and Hermione took a step closer to Harry winding her arms together around the back of his neck while he moved his hands down to grip her tiny waist. Harry grinned against Hermione's mouth and she took the chance to make the kiss deeper.

They went on kissing for about thirty more seconds until they heard Ron clear his throat loudly. They sheepishly pulled away from each other not taking their eyes from each other. "Hermione I um well I have liked you for a...a long time and I-I think I well no I know that I am kinda sorta in love with you."

Hermione grinned.

"Oh Harry I love you too." Hermione confessed sporting a wide grin.

"Oh for Merlin's sake get a room." Ron sniped teasingly.

Hermione smirked and grabbed the back of Harry's head pulling his mouth down to meet hers in another knee weakening kiss. This kiss was different though it was one of love, trust, understanding and that which two soul mates share.

It was also knowing that no matter what happened with the great war coming up they would always be there for each other and survive on hope that the other one would and the knowledge that they had a true love that would last a lifetime and beyond.

_**The End**_


End file.
